


fleeting memories

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Plastic Memories, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giftias had a lifespan that lasts around 81, 920 hours.</p>
<p>Tadanori, his marksman, his partner, his friend, and now, his lover, had approximately 183 hours left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fleeting memories

With a heavy heart, Rei looked at the document in front of him. Saying goodbye this early in was not something he imagined, especially since he'd only came in terms with his feelings a few weeks ago. But he knew what he got himself into.

Giftias had a lifespan that lasts around 81, 920 hours.

Tadanori, his marksman, his partner, his friend, and now, his lover, had approximately 183 hours left.

Having a relationship with a Giftia wasn't uncommon, but it wasn't ideal either. Falling in love with one never crossed his mind either, but the android definitely changed that.

“I thought you went to bed already,” a voice said from behind.

Rei almost jumped, but he managed to close the folder before the other came closer. He leaned back when he felt arms settle around his shoulders. “I was just doing some last minute reading for our assignment tomorrow.”

He looked up and saw an amused smile on the taller male's lips. “Hm, I'm the one who actually has to do the work so you don't need to worry so much.”

Sighing inwardly as a silent surrender, Rei reached up to touch the hand on his shoulder. “Stay with me till I fall asleep?” earned him a gentle squeeze on his shoulders from the android. “Of course,” he replied before letting go.

Rei shivered slightly at the loss of contact and he stood up from his desk to walk three steps to his bed. He laid down and pulled the covers over him while Tadanori pulled up the chair to sit next to the bed. Pink dusted his cheeks when the android pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Get some sleep,” he took Rei's hand in his slightly larger ones, intertwining their fingers together. “I'll be here.”

Rei squeezed his hand back as he nodded managing a small smile. “Good night,” He murmured closing his eyes. Sleep overtook him a few minutes later and he dreamt of the day he and Tadanori first met and the days after. All of his memories with the Giftia, with everyone, were beautiful; memories that he'll cherish for as long as he lived. Even the day Makoto told him Tadanori needed to be retrieved soon.

* * *

Come morning he woke up to a familiar presence beside him. Rei put on his glasses and smiled fondly when he recognized Tadanori slouched on his seat still sleeping soundly while his arms were folded loosely over his middle. He watched the other a while longer before waking him up so they could start the day.

They both agreed to keep on their normal everyday routine with the remaining days even when the others insisted they take the day off to enjoy their time together. Rei finds himself growing anxious each day he isn't signing the papers, until two nights before the hours are up that he talks to Tadanori.

It wasn't as though he was unaware of the consequences of a Giftia not being retrieved on time. Rei was witness to a Giftia's deterioration and he doesn't want his partner to go through the same thing. His hands trembled he recalled the Wanderer they retrieved with the help of Rin from the second Terminal Service office. The owner ran away with their Giftia, but it was too late.

Which was why they were now on the roof of the dorm, lying down next to each other on a blanket they spread out to watch the night sky. Comfortable silence fell between them, but Rei opened his mouth to talk, only to be cut off with “I've seen you mull over those papers ever since Makoto gave them to you.”

Rei felt the wind knocked out of him after mentally steeling himself for this moment. “You knew?”

“I admit we haven't been together that long, but I feel like I've known you for the entirety of my lifespan,” Tadanori used his thumb to trace small circles on the side of Rei's hand. “And I've watched you all this time we've spent together.”

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but Rei blinked them away. “You're so unfair, saying something like that after I've… set up all this for the mood,” He chuckled softly and sat up slowly, bringing his knees to his chest, but keeping their hands linked. “They asked me to sign the retrieval papers.”

Tadanori sat up as well, the perpetual smile never leaving his features as he waited for Rei to continue.

_Why are you always so calm?_

“I know I have to and I don't want you to turn into a Wanderer, anything but that,” He said honestly squeezing the other's fingers gently. “But I always wondered what it'd be like if we just ran away, you know? Disappear someplace far away,” He let out another bitter laugh. “I've started thinking more illogically now because of you.”

Rei flinched slightly when he felt the taller leaned on his side.

“I want you to sign them.”

_How can you be fine with this?_

The last of Rei's restraint crumbled and he let his tears flow as he bowed his head down so Tadanori couldn't see his face. He pulled his glasses off to wipe his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. He was forced to look up when he felt a hand on his cheek.

“I'm sorry for causing you all this pain,” the android said as he wiped a tear away with his thumb. “I've lived a good life.”

“You're really so unfair,” Rei said in between sobs.

“I know.”

* * *

And so under the watchful eye of his marksman, Rei signed the retrieval papers the morning after they talked. They had one more day to be together and they decided to spend it as if nothing had changed, although they were chased out by Nagisa when they arrived at the office.

They went back to the dorm for a change of clothes when Tadanori suggested they go on a date and do mundane couple things, such as swimming at the public pool and going to the theme park that opened recently.

When time was almost up, Rei didn't know if he could still ignore the uneasiness he was feeling. He looked up at the lanterns around them as they walked on the grounds of the shrine that had a festival that evening.

“How do I look?” Tadanori asked wearing a bug-like mask. Rei chuckled fondly and shook his head in disapproval. “That's not beautiful at all!”

Fireworks were scheduled to go off that night and they looked for a good spot near the creek where there weren't any people. Rei swallowed down his anxiousness as he looked at the owner of the broad back next to him, the one he'd have the pleasure of holding when he had a bad day at work.

“Rei, you know what?

Rei was woken out of his reverie and turned to see Tadanori looking at him with his back to the stream.

“This is probably a good time to be sentimental, but I wont do that. You know how I am,” He started, continuing only when he saw a small nod from Rei. “Like I told you, I've had a good life. I'm truly happy to have met you.”

Rei tightened his hold around a butterfly plush Tadanori won him from a sandbag toss stall as he tried to hold back his tears. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the android stepped towards him.

“This is where I want it to end.” The sound of a firework going off filled the silence and different colored lights flashed in the sky.

The tears filling Rei's eyes spilled as he watched the fireworks with his love. With a silent wish, he hoped the fireworks wouldn't end because that meant he could still live this dream, where Tadanori was always smiling. With every blast, his dread grew and his tears didn't stop.

Rei didn't know when Tadanori had slipped the ring on his finger and just saw it on his hand when the display ended. Tadanori held out the same ring on his palm for him to take. He looked at the ring and swallowed before picking it up.

“Although fleeting,” Tadanori started when Rei reached for his left hand. “my memories and yours,” Rei slipped the ring on slowly on his middle finger before intertwining their fingers together. “will reside here,” He pressed his palm on top of Rei's heart.

Stepping forward to close the space between them, Rei stood on his toes and Tadanori met him halfway to press their lips together. A white light enveloped them before Rei pulled back to catch the now limp body in his arms before he fell.

_I hope one day we can be reunited._

**Author's Note:**

> THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE SERAREI IN THE WORLD
> 
> that is all


End file.
